Tō no Sho
The is the third of the supplementary guidebooks on the Naruto series authored by Masashi Kishimoto. It is the second of three databooks. It was first published on 9th April 2005 and roughly covers volumes fourteen through twenty-seven. It was published as part of the Jump Comics line by Shueisha, under publisher Kazuhiko Torishima. Its ISBN is 4-08-873734-2 and it has 317 pages. Contents The contents of this book consist of detailed character profiles, articles on individual techniques and the mechanics behind them, information on several groups and missions, concept art and information on the development of several characters and scenes, a glossary with concepts from the series, several coloured images, and an omake chapter. Featured Characters In order of listing. # Akamaru (p. 15) # Chōza Akimichi (p. 15) # Chōji Akimichi (pp. 16–17) # Shino Aburame (pp. 18–20) # Shibi Aburame (p. 21) # Kiba Inuzuka (pp. 22–25) # Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru (p. 26) # Hana Inuzuka and the Three Haimaru Brothers (p. 26) # Iwagakure ninja (p. 27) ## Kakkō ## Taiseki ## Mahiru # Naruto Uzumaki (pp. 28–35) # Itachi Uchiha (pp. 36–41) # Obito Uchiha (pp. 42–43) # Sasuke Uchiha (pp. 44–51) # Fugaku Uchiha (p. 52) # Mikoto Uchiha (p. 53) # Yūgao Uzuki (p. 53) # Iruka Umino (pp. 54–55) # Monkey King: Enma (p. 56) # Orochimaru (pp. 57–61) # Gaara (pp. 62–66) # Kazekage (p. 67) # Katsuyu (p. 68) # Gamakichi (p. 69) # Gamatatsu (p. 69) # Kamatari (p. 69) # Gamabunta (p. 70) # Karura (p. 71) # Kankurō (pp. 72–75) # Kidōmaru (pp. 76–77) # Kimimaro (pp. 78–81) # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (pp. 82–83) # Giant Spider (p. 84) # Gen'yūmaru (p. 85) # Konohamaru (p. 71) # Sakon / Ukon (pp. 86–88) # Asuma Sarutobi (p. 89) # Shizune (p. 90) # Shukaku (p. 91) # Jiraiya (pp. 92–96) # Genma Shiranui (p. 97) # Jirōbō (pp. 98–99) # Tayuya (pp. 100–102) # Dan (p. 103) # Tsunade (pp. 104–109) # Temari (pp. 110–111) # Tenten (p. 112) # Doki (p. 113) # Tonton (p. 114) # Raidō Namiashi (p. 114) # Shikaku Nara (p. 115) # Shikamaru Nara (pp. 116–120) # Yoshino Nara (p. 121) # Nawaki (p. 121) # David Bowie (pp. 122–128) # Pakkun (p. 129) # Sakura Haruno (pp. 130–135) # Neji Hyūga (pp. 136–139) # Hiashi Hyūga (p. 140) # Hinata Hyūga (p. 141) # Hokage (First) (p. 142) # Hokage (Second) (p. 142) # Hokage (Third) (pp. 143–145) # Hokage (Fourth) (pp. 146–149) # Kisame Hoshigaki (pp. 150–152) # Might Guy (pp. 153–155) # Manda (p. 156) # Kabuto Yakushi (pp. 157–159) # Yashamaru (p. 160) # Ino Yamanaka (p. 161) # Inoichi Yamanaka (p. 162) # Kurenai Yūhi (p. 163) # Rin (p. 164) # Rock Lee (pp. 165–167) Miscellaneous Characters Page 168: Ugai, Inabi Uchiha, Uruchi Uchiha, Tekka Uchiha, Teyaki Uchiha, Yashiro Uchiha. Page 169: Kitō, Kusushi, Kōta, Kohada, Shinta, Daikoku Funeno, Hōshō, Migaki, Shinobu Mibu, Hamaki Mimura, Mogusa, Kunugi Mokume. Page 170: Abiru, Ōtora, Otokaze, Kashike, Sajin, Satetsu, Tsuchino, Tomari, Shibito Azuma, Sumashi. Page 171: Emi, Kazabune, Gantetsu, Kusuma, Goshiki, Shimeji, Jantō, Shū, Susuki, Sōzu, Chōseki, Chōhan, Dengaku, Buna, Momiji, Riichi. Featured Techniques In order of listing. # Rain of Spiders (p. 199) # Amaterasu (p. 200) # Yin Seal: Release (p. 201) # Secret Healing Wound Destruction (p. 201) # Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo (p. 202) # Shadow Neck Bind Technique (p. 203) # Slug Great Division (p. 204) # Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet (p. 204) # Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile (p. 205) # Toad Sword Beheading (p. 206) # Dance of the Larch (p. 207) # Dual Wolf Fang (p. 208) # Parasite Demon Demolition Technique (p. 209) # Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of the Heavens (p. 209) # Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind (p. 210) # Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance (p. 211) # Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique (p. 212) # Summoning: Rashōmon (p. 213) # Spider Web Binding (p. 213) # Spider War Bow: Terrible Split (p. 214) # Spider Web Area (p. 215) # Spider Web Flower (p. 215) # Spider Web Unrolling (p. 216) # Spider Sticky Gold (p. 217) # Spider Sticking Spit (p. 218) # Spider Web Cocoon (p. 218) # Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot (p. 219) # Barrier Encampment Method (p. 220) # Bringer-of-Darkness Technique (p. 220) # Prison Sand Burial (p. 221) # Leaf Strong Whirlwind (p. 222) # Leaf Great Whirlwind (p. 223) # Adamantine Prison Wall (p. 223) # Combination Transformation (p. 224) # Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku (p. 225) # Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral (p. 226) # Desert Suspension (p. 226) # Dance of the Seedling Fern (p. 227) # Dead Demon Consuming Seal (p. 228) # Four Black Fog Battle Formation (p. 229) # Shikotsumyaku (pp. 230–231) # Prepared Needle Shot (p. 232) # All Directions Shuriken (p. 233) # Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf (p. 234) # Mind Body Disturbance Technique (p. 234) # Drunken Fist (p. 235) # Water Release: Water Fang Bullet (p. 236) # Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique (p. 236) # Water Release: Water Encampment Wall (p. 237) # Water Release: Gunshot (p. 238) # Sand Drizzle (p. 239) # Sand Shuriken (p. 240) # Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid (p. 241) # Manipulating Attack Blades (p. 241) # Creation Rebirth (p. 242) # Sōma no Kō (p. 243) # Great Sickle Weasel Technique (p. 243) # Dynamic Entry (p. 244) # Dynamic Marking (p. 245) # Feigning Sleep Technique (p. 245) # Multiple Connecting Kicks (p. 246) # Multiple Connecting Punches (p. 246) # Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique (p. 247) # Butterfly Bullet Bombing (p. 248) # Super Multi-Size Technique (p. 249) # Piercing Fang (p. 250) # Painful Sky Leg (p. 251) # Tsukuyomi (pp. 252–253) # Dance of the Camellia (p. 254) # Drilling Finger Bullets (p. 255) # Dance of the Clematis: Vine (p. 256) # Dance of the Clematis: Flower (p. 257) # Poison Mist (p. 258) # Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction (p. 258) # Earth Release: Earth Style Wall (p. 259) # Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling (p. 260) # Earth Release: Earth Shore Return (p. 260) # Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld (p. 261) # Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm (p. 262) # Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness (p. 262) # Spiked Human Bullet Tank (p. 263) # Armor of Sticky Gold (p. 264) # Needle Jizō (p. 265) # Flying Swallow (p. 265) # Flying Thunder God Technique (p. 266) # Fire Sealing Method (p. 267) # Dark Sealing Method (p. 267) # Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough (p. 268) # Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet (p. 269) # Living Corpse Reincarnation (p. 270) # Partial Multi-Size Technique (p. 270) # Clone Body Blow (p. 271) # Clone Great Explosion (p. 272) # Transformation: Adamantine Staff (p. 272) # Demonic Haunts Disorder (p. 273) # Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change (p. 274) # Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death (p. 274) # Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody (p. 275) # Demon Flute: Phantom Sound Chains (p. 276) # Mangekyō Sharingan (p. 277) # Insect Clone Technique (p. 278) # Hiding with Camouflage Technique (p. 278) # Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland (p. 279) # Dance of the Willow (p. 280) # Arhat Fist (p. 281) # Rasengan (pp. 282–283) # Important Body Points Disturbance (p. 284) # Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall (p. 285) The Konoha One Hundred Leaves Collections These are short articles on a variety of subjects. The numbering continues from databook to databook. Tō no Sho contains the numbers eight through twenty-six. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Media Databook number::2